


the things that heal you

by helloearthlings



Series: KFAM Dialogue Prompts [14]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Bonding, During Canon, Early in Canon, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: “So you want me to be your third wheel,” Sammy says slowly, smiling a little as Ben’s jaw goes slack.“No, no, dude, like - we should all totally hang out! It’ll be really fun to hang out. The three of us. I just didn’t know if, if you’d be cool with that. But I. I was nervous and I told her you would be. If. If that’s okay. I just thought maybe she only wanted to do it if it was both of us and I obviously wanna hang out with you anyway-”“Ben,” Sammy cuts him off with a laugh. “I’ll go to movie night.”





	the things that heal you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 'In the least creepy way possible, I know where you live.'
> 
> Last of the dialogue prompts!! Thanks to everyone who sent me one, I had a great time doing them. Something different set to post tomorrow, and then maybe you'll get the beginning of the project. I had the worst day yesterday, so it depends on my depression levels if something will get posted, but the depression might end up working in the fic's favor since writing fic makes me happy. You never know. Anyway, hope you like this last one!

“So,” Ben says when their pancake puppies arrive for breakfast. Sammy’s about to eat, but he sets his fork down when he hears the gravity of Ben’s tone. “Emily wants to have a movie night.”

“O...kay?” Sammy says, wondering why Ben sounds like he’s charging into battle. “She finally got sick of waiting for you to ask her out and did the deed herself. Good for her. Good for you too, actually.”

“Uh…” Ben blushes. “Not quite. She wants to have a movie night with  _ us _ .”

“Us as in...you and me?” Sammy’s a little slow on the upkeep here, gesturing between himself and Ben with his fork. “Why does she want me along on your date?”

“Because it’s not a date,” Ben says, not quite looking at Sammy. “It’s friends hanging out. She wants to hang out with  _ both  _ of us. Which is great! And cool. And we definitely should. But.  _ Itoldheryou’dbecoolwithitareyou _ ?”

“So you want me to be your third wheel,” Sammy says slowly, smiling a little as Ben’s jaw goes slack.

“No, no, dude, like - we should all totally hang out! It’ll be really fun to hang out. The three of us. I just didn’t know if, if you’d be cool with that. But I. I was nervous and I told her you would be. If. If that’s okay. I just thought maybe she only wanted to do it if it was  _ both  _ of us and I obviously wanna hang out with you  _ anyway _ -”

“Ben,” Sammy cuts him off with a laugh. “I’ll go to movie night.”

Ben’s shoulders slump as he sighs in relief. “Oh thank God. Thank you so much, dude, I promise it’ll be super fun.”

“Should I make an excuse to duck out halfway through and leave you guys alone?” Sammy laughs and Ben’s eyes widen.

“No! Of course not! It’s movie night, dude, we’re all friends, it’ll be a good time,” Ben says, half like he believes it, half like he’s trying to convince himself, but Sammy can see how nervous he is. He knows it’s about Emily, so Sammy doesn’t take any offense. 

“When is it?” Sammy asks, giving in easily to the idea. Everything is very easy with Ben. Sammy hadn’t even wanted to go out to breakfast with him a month ago, and now it was a daily ritual after the show. Sometimes even on the weekends. Ben was just easy to be around. 

“Sunday night,” Ben says, finally relaxing enough to start shoveling food into his mouth at a rapid speed. “Haven’t picked a location yet. One of our places. Yours is the nicest, we should do it there.”

Sammy stops eating, giving Ben an odd look. He would’ve remembered if Ben would’ve been at his apartment. He would’ve had an anxiety attack about it, probably. It’s full of Jack’s stuff. 

“Have you...been to my apartment?” Sammy asks slowly and Ben turns bright red.

“Well, uh,” Ben clears his throat. “The thing is. Well. In the least creepy way possible….I know where you live.”

“Um,” Sammy says, not exactly sure what emotion he’s feeling right now. It’s not - bad. He thinks. He’ll wait for Ben to explain to figure out what he’s feeling. “Explain?”

Ben winces, his smile three parts awkward one part genuine. “Okay, so. This is a small town. There’s a regular gossip mill. You know that.”

“Yeah, but about where I live?” Sammy says, feeling like the room just dropped five degrees in temperature. What else did the gossip mill know about him?

“Okay, so - I don’t actually know the exact apartment number or anything, I just heard from Archie that you live in the fancy schmancy building over on Callister and he started talking my ear off about how much Merv paid us - and he said he heard it from Sheila at the Bent and Dent, and Sheila heard it from Marge, who heard it from Linda, who heard it from Cynthia. And Cynthia, apparently, lives two floors up from you. If you didn’t know that and wanted to experience that nightmare fuel.”

“Cynthia? Two floors up?” Sammy says, suddenly feeling defensive. “Good God, do I need to move?”

Ben laughs, and Sammy feels a little better. It wasn’t anything extreme; his neighbor knew where he lived. That didn’t mean they could find out anything... _ else _ .

“I mean, I guess there’s a creepiness factor in Cynthia being anywhere close to where you sleep,” Ben says, “but the point here is that  _ I’m  _ not creepy. I just know that you live on Callister in the fancy building two floors down from Cynthia.”

“Still very specific,” Sammy, finally relaxing, decides to tease Ben. “Kind of stalkery, if you ask me.”

“Shut up,” Ben says, still a little pink around the ears. “So. If you can excuse my apparent creepiness, do you wanna have movie night at my place or yours?”

Sammy swallows, his mouth suddenly tasting like lead and not pancakes. “I’ve still got a bunch of boxes I haven’t unpacked. Might be better to do it at yours.”

“Ugh, mine’s a mess,” Ben makes a face. 

“And you want to deflect from the fact that you’re pining for Emily,” Sammy fills in and Ben kicks his leg under the table.

“Am not!” Ben says, sounding all of twelve years old, and Sammy just laughs at him. 

"I ...we can do it at my place,” Sammy makes the decision in a split second. Everything he doesn’t want Ben and Emily to see can go in the guest room. Or the closet. And doesn’t that just sum him up.

But he actually, genuinely wants to spend time with Ben and Emily. He likes them. They’re his friends - aren’t they? Sammy should be able to have them in his apartment. That’s something that he can do. 

It’s worth it to see Ben’s face light up as he says “Thanks, dude! This is gonna be so fun, I promise.”

Sammy doesn’t know if he believes Ben - but he really wants to. That counts for something. Right?


End file.
